There have been proposed a variety of metal fabrics which uses metal wire materials as the warp and weft (referred to as “conventional metal fabrics”, hereinafter).
For example, Patent Literature 1 describes a mesh component specially designed so as to make, without coloring, a concentric shadow pattern visible on the mesh surface (also referred to as “Prior Art 1”, hereinafter). Prior Art 1 utilizes a plurality of mesh materials, among which at least one mesh material has the apex in a center part and is gently bent down to the periphery. Prior Art 1 is configured by stacking a plurality of mesh materials so as to direct the center part outwardly. Prior Art 1, when viewed from the front to the rear through the mesh, allows the viewer to recognize the rear metal wires positioned at different levels of height. Moreover, since the point of recognition of the rear metal wires varies depending on the degree of warping of the mesh material, so that Prior Art 1 successfully makes the viewer to recognize the concentric shadow pattern on the mesh surface, without coloring the metal wire materials.
Patent Literature 2 describes a bag-like article made of a multi-fiber twill fabric using ultra-thin metal wires, which is used as a low-frequency magnetic shielding material (also referred to as “Prior Art 2”, hereinafter). More specifically, Prior Art 2, being formed by weaving ultra-thin metal wires of 100 μm or smaller in diameter typically by twill weaving, can acquire both of a texture of cloth, and a performance of metal called magnetic shielding.
As exemplified by Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2, a variety of metal fabrics have been proposed.